A promise forever
by Deanne Malfoy
Summary: A d/h fic.. please R
1. Default Chapter Title

"Well class, since Hermione is the only one who can get the potion right I think we will put off trying it out until our next class," Professor Snape said glaring at Hermione. He was probably expecting one of his Slytherins to get it. The bell rang and everyone left to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione was with her usual friends, Ron and Harry. 

"Harry, why couldn't you two get the potion right?" Hermione asked the two boys.

"No clue. It kept turning green. I think we added too much of something, but I don't know what." They were making a potion that would change the colour of their hair when they drank it. Everyone's potion in the class wasn't turning out the right colour, a dark red, so no one would drink it. Of course, Hermione's potion turned out right. 

"Well in our next class I'll help you two out. It wasn't even that difficult. But whatever." They walked into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Food appeared on their plates as usual and they started eating. 

"I heard Malfoy talking about something in class today. He said that they are going to go to Hagard's hut tonight and let all the magical creatures that he just got," Ron said. The three of them looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy and his two sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle whispering to each other.

"I doubt they would. They don't even know what Hagard got for our next class. He won't tell any of us. It could be dragons there. They would sallow Malfoy whole. A dumb plan if you ask me," Hermione said. She looked over at Draco again just as he looked up to the Gryffindor table. The two of them made eye contact and looked away quickly. Hermione thought she saw something there. But she wasn't sure.

"Well if whatever is there eats him whole, he'll deserve it. So let him go and get killed," Harry said not even paying attention to Draco anymore. He and Draco were enemies. He didn't care what happened to him.

"Okay. He isn't that stupid to go dealing with whatever is at Hagard's. So just forget about it. I have to write an essay for astronomy class, so I'll see you guys in the common room later," Hermione got up from the table and walked out of the Great hall to the library. After she walked out, Draco had gotten up from the Slytherin table and walked out of the Great hall. 

Hermione sat down at a table in the library. She had gotten a book from the shelf about astrology and started to flip through it. She wasn't really paying attention to the book. She was thinking about dinner when her and Draco made eye contact. It was just weird. Usually he would have given her an evil look. But he didn't. There was something else. 

"Hermione!" she looked up and saw Draco standing looking at her. 

"Oh.. Malfoy.. I ummm. Wasn't paying attention.. Sorry." "No problem. I wanted to ask you something about that potion we made in class. Since yours was the only one that worked, I figured you were the best person to ask." "Well okay. But why don't you just ask Professor Snape? You are his favorite student," she asked him wondering what was going on. Why was he even here? She had never seen him in here before. 

"Well… if you don't want to help me, its okay." "I'll help you. Just tell me what you are up to." "I'm not up to anything. I just want some help. Professor Snape is still mad about the last potion we made in class. Remember how I accidentally spilled it on him and ruined his new robes?" She did remember that. It was horrible. She never thought Professor Snape could ever be so mad at Draco. 

"Okay. Should we go to the potions classroom? All the ingredients are there," she asked him putting her books away in her bag. Her essay would have to wait. It wasn't due for another week so it was okay.

"Sure. Let's go," Draco said and started to walk out of the library. Hermione followed him thinking. What is up with him? Usually he is making fun of me and calling me Mudblood. He called me by my first name today. This is weird. Even for Malfoy.


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Okay. It's ready. Let's try it out," Hermione said pouring the dark red liquid into two cups. She handed one to Draco. He took the cup and at the count of three they drank it. Both of their hair turned from their original colours to neon blue.

"We look like rock stars!" Hermione said looking the mirror laughing. 

"Yeah. I would make a wicked rock star," Draco said look in the mirror, "But I don't think this blue is really your colour. I like you better with your own hair colour." Hermione turned around and looked at him. He said that a little weird.

"Well.. umm.. thanks Draco. I think your right. This really doesn't suit me," she said looking at him. He was looking at her weird too. And then she realized it. He had a thing for her. She quickly walked over to the table and took a drink of the dark red potion to turn her hair back to its natural dirty blond colour. 

"Well. I have to go. I promised Harry and Ron I would meet them in our common room. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said quickly. She was nervous. The look in his eyes. She had never seen a look in his eyes like that before. She cleaned up the mess they had made and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Hermione, wait. I want to tell you something," he said grabbing her arm to stop her. She swung around and was face to face with him. He was looking into her eyes again. He has the nicest eyes I have ever seen she thought to herself. This wasn't happening she thought. I can't be falling for Draco Malfoy. It's just not right. All the thing he did to me. 

"I don't know what or when it happened. I don't know why. Just you walked by me one day and I noticed it. What I should have noticed a long time ago," Draco stopped and took a breath. He's wanted to say this for awhile now. "I like you Hermione. I know. It's the weirdest thing you've ever heard. I suspect you hate me. All the evil things I said and did to you and your friends. I'm sorry for doing them and hope you can forgive me." Hermione couldn't believe it. She just stood there looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. She didn't know what to say. 

"Hermione? Are you okay? I know it's a shock, but I thought you knew. You always catch me looking at you." She was still in shock. She wanted to say something. But she didn't know what. Draco was still holding onto her arm. So she couldn't run away. Well if she really wanted to she could, but she didn't want to.

"Draco," she said in a whisper so low that he could barely hear her. "I forgive you for all the things you said. Just don't say them ever again." That was all she could think of saying. 

"Good. I'm happy you forgive me. And I promise I will never say anything about you ever again. I realize I was a jerk to you and I will stop," he said to her looking into her eyes. They stood there for a minute just looking deep into each other's eyes. Draco leaned in and kissed her on the lips quickly. She kissed him back. She felt like she was going to fall over. She still couldn't believe this was happening. I hope I don't wake up from a dream now she thought to herself.

"I really should go. I promised Harry and Ron," she said slowly backing up from Draco. She picked up her bag and stood there looking at him.

"I understand. Thanks for helping me," Draco said to her. She walked out of the classroom and through the halls. He kissed me. He told me he liked me. A little smile came across her face. She started to think about what Harry and Ron would say about this. Actually, what everyone would say. They all knew that Draco was a jerk to her and basically everyone in the whole school. She decided not to say anything for now to anyone. She got to the portrait hole and said the password to the fat lady. Hermione walked through the hole and walked over to Ron and Harry who were playing chess. 

"Hey. Did you finish your essay?" Harry asked her putting away his chess set. Ron started to clean his up. He looked up at Hermione. "Are you okay? You look kinda in a daze or something."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. I'm going to bed." She started to walk away when Harry called out to her. "Hermione! Wait! We talked to Fred and George about Malfoy." Hermione froze at the mention of his name. 

"What about him?" she asked trying to sound normal. 

"Well they heard him talking too about going to Hagard's hut to see the new creatures. I think we should do something," Harry said looking at Hermione. She had a weird look on her face. 

"What are we going to do? If he is letting them out, don't you think with us there the animals would kill us too?" 

"Yeah but we can stop him before he lets them out. Will put some charm on him and take him up to Dumbledore."

"We will get in trouble for being out of the castle at night too," Hermione said. Harry didn't think of that.

"Okay. How about this? We will go and stand outside the Slytherin portrait hole and when he comes through we will jump him," Harry suggested. Right when he said it he realized it was stupid. Crabbe and Goyle will kill the three of them.

"That is stupid. Just leave it alone. I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning." She turned around and walked up to the girls' dormitory. She put on her pjs and got into her bed. She started to think about Draco. What if he goes down to Hagard's hut and gets hurt. She would feel responsible for not stopping him. It wasn't too late. She could still walk around the castle with out getting in trouble. She got out of bed and put her clothes back on. She walked back down to the common room. Harry and Ron were still sitting there.

"Okay. Lets go stop him," she said to them. Both boys got big smiles on their faces. Harry already had his invisible cloak with him. So the three of them went through the portrait hole and walked through the halls until the reached the doors to go outside. Harry looked through the window.

"Look there they are. They are on their way to the hut!" Harry said. Hermione pushed him so she could look. "Okay. Let's go stop them. She opened the door and walked through. Ron and Harry looked at each other and then followed her. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

"Why are we here guys?" Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle. They had walked to Hagrid's hut. The three of them stood there. 

"We heard that the new creatures came today. And we came up with the idea to let them out. Good idea eh?" Crabbe said to Draco.

"No. That is a stupid idea. I'm leaving," Draco said turning around. He saw Hermione walking towards him. 

"Draco what are you doing?" she asked him. His hair was back to its natural blond colour. He must have drunk the potion before he left the class after she did.

"Crabbe and Goyle brought me here. They came up with a stupid idea and wanted me to be part of it. It's stupid. Hey come on guys. Let's get…." Draco said turning around. They were gone. 

"Malfoy what are you doing? Are you that stupid! You don't even know what's here!" Harry said running up with Ron. 

"It wasn't his idea. It was Crabbe and Goyle," Hermione said answering for Draco. 

"Well now they are gone. We have to go get them before they do something stupid," Draco said. 

"No. You can go stop them. Some unknown creature is not killing me. Come on. Let's get out of here," Harry said grabbing Hermione's arm trying to pull her.

"Let's help Draco get Crabbe and Goyle. Its what we came here to do," Hermione said pulling away from Harry and stepping beside Draco. 

"Why do you want to help him of all people?" Ron asked looking at her in surprise. Draco knew that Hermione hadn't told them about tonight. "Because she does. Now come on!" 

"Draco led the way to the other side of the hut. He was holding onto Hermione by her wrist. Ron and Harry didn't like the idea of helping Malfoy but they didn't like that Hermione wanted to help him and they couldn't leave her alone with him. They noticed how he was holding onto her. Harry didn't say anything. He would yell at her later for letting him touch her.

They saw Crabbe and Goyle standing next to a wooden box. It had a lock on it and the two of them were trying to break it off. 

"Okay you guys. Let's forget about this stupid idea and get back to the castle before we get into big trouble," Draco said. The two of them just broke off the lock. The box burst open and a very mean looking troll burst out. 

"Oh great!" said Draco backing up. He was still holding onto Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and started to run. The troll looked so evil. It was just like Hagrid to get the most evil one. It stood there looking at Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron. The troll grunted and started to swing its club around. There must have been a charm on the box so it wouldn't break out Harry thought. 

The troll charged towards the four of them. Draco jumped to the left with Hermione. Harry and Ron both jumped to the right. The troll started to swing its club around again. They all got up and looked at each other. Draco had no clue what to do. Harry, Hermione and Ron had all faced a troll before but neither of them remembered what to do. The troll started looking at Draco and Hermione. It walked over to them swinging its club at them. It swung its club and it just missed Draco and hit Hermione. She went flying a few feet and landed on the cold grass. Draco ran over to her.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled holding up his wand. The club went flying through the air and landed right in front of him and Ron. 

_"Petrificus Totaius!" _Ron yelled holding up his wand. The troll froze and fell over. _"Mobilicarpus!" _Ron yelled again. He led the troll back into its box and locked it up again. Then Harry and Ron went over to Hermione. Draco was hugging her tightly.

"Please don't die! Please! This is all my fault!" he kept saying.

"Let go of her Malfoy," Harry said kneeling on the ground beside Hermione. She was unconscious. 

"No! Look she's coming back. She's fine. Thank god." Draco said just as Hermione opened her eyes. She looked up at him. "Draco….. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he said looking down at her. Harry pushed Draco away from Hermione. "We got rid of the troll Hermione. Now can you please tell me why you are even talking to this jerk?" Harry said pointing at Draco. 

"Umm. It's a long story. Lets go back to the castle before we get caught. I'll explain everything their Harry," Hermione said getting up to her feet very slowly. Draco was helping her up. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco asked her.

"I'm fine. Nothings broken, nothings sprained. I think I'll live." They walked the to the castle in silence. 

"Well I guess I'll see you 2morrow," Hermione said turning to Draco when they got safely inside the castle. He gave her a hug and whispered to her, "You sure will." He let go of her and looked over at Harry and Ron. Both of them had their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Okay Hermione. Let's go," Harry said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Draco. Draco watched her walk away with Harry and Ron. When they were out of site, He went to look for the wimps Crabbe and Goyle. 


End file.
